


Infiltration

by MYSTICtrap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYSTICtrap/pseuds/MYSTICtrap
Summary: Zarkon has created the Galra empire's last hope at seizing the lions, a direct clone of shiro the original black paladin and pilot of the black lion.shiro was presumed dead but all is changed when a lone Galra fighter piloted by a weak shiro in a desperate attempt to find voltron once more, the paladins believed this charade.but where is the real Shiro.......





	1. creation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here please be nice, criticism is helpful

central command system,  
Galra space:

Haggar stood hunched over an adult body, nodding and rubbing her boney hands as to approve of what she had created, and what she had created was the Galra empire's last chance at seizing the Voltron lions once and for all, it was a direct clone of Shiro the original black paladin and pilot of the black lion before Keith took over. their plan was to infuse Zarkon's DNA with the clone to give him a connection with the black lion, then send him back to the paladins giving them a false sense of security, their plan was sure to work as the paladins were desperate for a competent leader,  
STOMP, STOMP, Zarkon strode into a small holding cell, it was quite small as it was designed for one person but this project was top secret, no one was to know that Zarkon was even fully recovered, as Lotor Zarkon’s incompetent son was ruling the empire or so he thought, and not even he was aware of his father’s recovery, so due to the secrecy of this project an undisclosed location was needed and a handful of the empires most loyal scientists and soldiers.  
Haggar and several Galra scientists were working away at the construction of this clone 

“is he ready?” Zarkon asked impatiently 

“almost, my lord” Haggar answered with her raspy quintessence corrupt voice 

“hmmm, very well, advise me when he is ready for the ritual” Zarkon turned around with his cape fluttering in the wind as he strode out of the cell

A few hours later:  
“my lord, he is ready for the ritual” Haggar said in a rush

“hmmm, very well” Zarkon stands up and marches to the holding cell where clone Shiro was being constructed, Zarkon then sat down in a small chair while Haggar was preparing the ritual 

“the ritual is ready my lord” Haggar exclaimed 

“hmmmm commence the ritual” Zarkon answered 

“yes my lord” she mumbled 

Haggar stood in front of Zarkon and the lifeless clone and raised her hands, immediately purple lightning burst from her hands infusing the clone with Zarkon’s DNA, once the ritual was complete Zarkon stumbled to the ground, 

“my lord!” Haggar exclaimed as she rushed to help him to his feet 

“ehh, I am fine” he exclaimed as he stood, “is the clone ready” he added 

“yes my lord, he is ready” she answered him 

The clone blinked he was finally awake the empire’s Trojan horse was ready and would provide the Galra with valuable intel on the paladins.  
Zarkon walked over to the clone and examined it closely, 

“hmm very good, indeed” he muttered to himself 

“m-my lord?” the clone said confusingly 

“yes you work for me” Zarkon answered 

“yes my lord, I will bring you Voltron” clone Shiro said with determination 

Shiro stood and strode out of the small holding cell with a burning fire inside him to please his new lord, Shiro made his way to the hangar, the hangar at the Central Command System was huge it fit entire squadrons of fighters, entire fleets of Galra cruisers. Shiro made his way to a fighter and started it up clearly Shiro was not thinking straight as the burning desire to please Zarkon clouded his judgement, Galra fighters were small and were not designed for long distance voyages, they had about six days of life support and only three days of rations. The hangar doors opened and Shiro flew the small craft straight ahead, he had no way of knowing where to go but he had a gut feeling almost as if the black lion was guiding him to where he needed to be.

Three days later:

Shiro is weak he is out of rations and only has three more days of life support but there is one thing Shiro was sure of and it was that he could feel a connection with the black lion getting stronger, 

Three more days pass and the fighter is completely out of life support he is struggling to survive, but he feels the black lion calling to him guiding them together.

Castle of lions,  
Edge of Galra space,

“hmm, that’s strange a single Galra fighter” Coran said confusingly as a signature popped up on his  
sensors “that is weird” Keith said walking to the front of the ship standing next to Coran examining the radars

“and what is even stranger is the scanners are reading life signatures that aren’t Galra”,” wait It can’t be”

“what can’t be” Keith added 

“see all five of you are logged into the ship’s database so when the sensors read you it tells me exactly which paladin is being read on the sensors” Coran explained 

“and?” Keith added 

“and my sensors read that is Shiro”

Keith’s face turned from confused to shocked in the matter of seconds, Coran opened a hailing frequency ship wide,

“paladins get to your lions and seize that fighter but do not engage, Shiro is in that fighter” Coran shouted 

Keith, Allura, Lance, Pidge and Hunk all scrambled to their lions frantically and flew in formation with but one intent, to rescue their former leader.

moments later:

“scanning now” Keith said calmly, “found you, hang in their buddy we’re coming” he whispered to himself”  
“hey, I think that’s him” lance shouted as he saw a lone Galra fighter approaching  
“good eye lance, okay Paladins this is a high value target treat with caution” Keith said “okay Hunk I want you to safely grab the fighter with your lion”  
“aye captain” hunk said as he flew in front of the group, he safely maneuvered the yellow lion over the fighter and grabbed it with the lion’s  
legs, “okay Keith fighter safely secured”

“good work Hunk” Keith exclaimed, ‘right, let’s make our way back to the castle

As Keith said that all the lions turned around and flew back to the castle in formation.

Moments later:  
The paladins stood surrounding the fighter with their Bayard’s drawn, 

“are our Bayard’s necessary Keith” princess Allura asked confusingly 

“yes they are, this could be a trap we don’t know” Keith answered angrily 

TSSSSS, the canopy door to the fighter slowly opened and a lifeless body falls out and hits the ground hard, it was the clone created by Haggar and her scientists, his hair long and messy, his facial hair was unkempt and his body lifeless, Keith ran over to the body and bent over cradling Shiro in his arms

“Shiro?”


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has made a full recovery and is slowly becoming part of the team, meanwhile Lance and Allura confess they have had a crush on each other for a while also Lance suspects Shiro's weird behavior is Malicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I am shipping Lance and Allura

“Shiro?” Keith asked

“k-Keith?” Shiro answered weakly

Shiro was weak he hadn’t eaten in three days and his life support ran out just as the paladins found him drifting in the cold abyss that is space,  
“you need some rest and something to eat” hunk said

“I’ll cook you up one of my favorite recipes” hunk added 

“Yeah id like that” Shiro answered 

Shiro and Hunk helped him up and carried him to his quarters, the paladins living quarters were small but not too small of course Allura’s living  
quarters were bigger being the princess all 5 of the Paladins quarters featured a bed, storage space and a small bathroom, Allura’s was the same except much bigger. Hunk and Keith laid Shiro down on his bed then Hunk got to work.

One hour later: 

Hunk brought several plates of what deemed to be gourmet food to Shiro’s quarters along with a bottle of Suntori Hibiki Shiro’s favorite Japanese whiskey he says it reminds him of home. Hunk opened the door slowly and crept in Shiro slowly blinked his eyes open and sat up,

“that smells amazing Hunk” he said feeling a little more rejuvenated

“thank you Shiro and the best part is its all yours, I also brought you a bottle of Suntori Hibiki” Hunk said taking his arms out from behind his back holding a medium sized cylinder shaped glass bottle and placing it on Shiro’s bed side table,

“what, no way I love Suntori Hibiki” Shiro said in surprise also putting on his native Japanese accent 

“I know I got it from the space mall, Coran took us while you were trying to deepen your bond with the black lion and they had an earth shop” Hunk said

“well you enjoy the food, when you’re ready come out we can’t wait to catch up” he added

“I’ll be sure to” Shiro added

As soon as Hunk left his quarters Shiro took out a small device from a pouch he usually keeps in a pouch on his belt and places it on his ear, it was a Galra communicator it was pretty obvious though because of its signature purple colour.

“Zarkon?” Shiro said nervously 

“what do you have to report my clone” Zarkon replied with his deep raspy voice 

“they’re buying it they think I’m the real Shiro my lord” Shiro answered 

“yes very good indeed, continue your mission as planned” BEEP the connection was terminated.

Shiro sat and ate all the food in front of him, although he was a clone he still felt human urges like hunger and thirst. Shiro finished the food and then made his way to the Castles Lounge area where all of the paladins Coran and Allura were situated eagerly awaiting his return. As soon as Shiro walked into the Lounge area everyone’s faces lit up, Allura ran and gave Shiro a hug while Lance frowned and looking away because of his crush on Allura, Keith walked up and shook Shiro’s hand, Hunk and pidge also hugged him,

“thanks guys it feels good to be back”

“wait if Shiro’s back then what happens to the Black lion” Lance asked 

“I guess Keith will still have to pilot the black lion” Shiro answered 

“NO! I’m not ready to be a leader, Shiro you have to try, the team is suffering with me as their leader” Keith snapped 

“you are a great leader” lance butted in 

“but not as good as Shiro was” Keith said more calmly this time 

“Keith, the black lion has chosen you, you are its pilot now this is your destiny, you must continue” Allura added

“fine!” Keith snapped again he then turned around and stormed off to his quarters 

“awkward” lance mumbled 

After that incident everyone split up to do their castle duties Shiro went back to his quarters to rest up more, Pidge tended to the castle’s computers, Hunk tended to the kitchen as dinner was steadily approaching Coran flew the ship, Keith went to the training area, Allura commanded the ship, and lance took Red out for a joy ride 

In Shiro’s quarters:

Shiro sat on his bed with the Galra communicator in his ear BEEP  
“my lord?”

“yes, what news have you brought me” Zarkon answered 

“the Black paladin wishes for me to try and pilot the black lion, he believes he is not worthy” Shiro said quickly almost as if he was confessing something 

“he would be correct in that assumption” Zarkon answered  
“that is all my lord” BEEP  
KNOCK, KNOCK

“Shiro?” Lance asked

“come in!” Shiro shouted 

Lance stepped in “who were you talking to” Lance said

“oh no one” Shiro said quickly

“right, well can I talk to you about something?” lance asked 

“sure” Shiro said 

“well I sorta have a crush on Allura and I don’t know what to do, like what if she doesn’t like me back, do you think she will” Lance rambled

“Lance calm down, it’s okay I think you need to tell her how you feel I’m sure she’ll understand” Shiro said comforting Lance

Lance took a deep breath in “okay I know what I have to do, thanks for the talk Shiro” Lance said 

“hey anytime buddy” Shiro replied 

Lance got up and walked out of Shiro’s quarters “hmm is it just me or is Shiro acting weird” he said to himself quietly while standing outside of Shiro’s door but he just shrugged it off and walked back to the castle Hangar and took Red out again for another joy ride.

An hour later:  
Lance knocks on princess Allura’s door 

“come in” she said in her sweet and soothing voice 

“oh lance” she said cheerfully “what can I do for you”

 

“I need to tell you something personal” he answered  
“of course, we do work together we shouldn’t keep secrets” Allura said as she turned to face Lance

“well here it goes, Allura I have a crush on you” he said quickly immediately blushing

“you do?” she said quietly also blushing while letting out a smile 

“I have something to tell you also, I have a crush on you to” she replied 

“really?” Lance said not believing the words coming out of Allura’s mouth 

“well if that is the case then how about I take you to dinner, I know a nice little place on Raplin we could go to” Lance added with a smirk 

“I’d love to Lance” Allura replied 

“also we need to talk about Shiro, he’s been acting weird” Lance said concerned as to 

“weird?” Allura said in confusion 

“yeah I caught him talking to himself, I don’t think Shiro is actually Shiro” Lance said quietly 

“how do you mean” Allura replied with even more confusion 

“Lance you are speaking nonsense; his behavior is probably because he was prisoner in a Galra prison for six months” Allura added 

“I guess you’re right, I’ll see you around” lance said as he got up to leave 

“oh and Lance, I can’t wait for that dinner” she smirked while twirling her snow white hair 

“yeah me too”…..


End file.
